A Bird's Confession
by Lady Kurama
Summary: While the rest of the titans are away, two birds confessed their feelings...


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans.

**Pairing**: Robin/Raven

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Status**: One-Shot

**Summary**: The Birds confessed their feelings while the others are away.

**Background Info**: Slade had been defeated. The titans now have more time to live as normal teenagers.

**_Robin_**: 18 years old. Wear normal clothes since he doesn't have to chase after Slade all the time.

**_Raven_**: 17 years old. Also wear normal clothes. Still anti-social.

**_Starfire_**: 17 years old.

**_Beast Boy_**: 18 years old

**_Cyborg_**: 19 years old. He and Robin are best friends.

**Chapter I: confessions….**

Raven sat on the roof top, meditating. It took her quite a long time to find her center due to the fact that she couldn't concentrate. Every time she closed her eyes, images keep flashing before her eyes. Images of a certain teammate keep playing in her mind. It had been like for the past month. Every time she would try to meditate, she would loose focus. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She knew having feelings for one of her teammates was a recipe for disaster not to mention strong emotions were a threat to her powers. And besides, he didn't feel the same way.

She sighed and pushed all thoughts out of her mind and focused in meditating. Once she found her center, she concentrated on keeping her emotions under control. She was deep into meditation when she was heard a faint noise. Seconds later, she saw Starfire standing in front of her.

"Raven…" she said tentatively.

"Yes, Star?"

"Could…help me pack?"

She had every intention of saying no but the look on Starfire's face made her change her mind. Besides, she's been up here of almost three hours and she had promised Robin that she'll tried to be nice to her teammate.

"Sure, Star."

"Oh joy! We shall begin the act of packing at once."

With that, Starfire grabbed Raven and dragged her downstairs. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were going to Hawaii. Cyborg had won a free two-week vacation to Hawaii but he could only take two people with him. Both Raven and Robin had declined leaving him with no choice but to go with BB and Star.

Raven didn't go because during those two weeks she could meditate and gained more control over her powers. She wasn't sure what Robin's excuse was but she was willing to bet it had something to do with training. The guy was obsessed with training. She thought he will be glad to go and spent more time with Starfire but she was obviously wrong.

Downstairs in Starfire's room, clothes were scattered all across the floor. With a sigh, Raven help the alien girl packed. Good thing too because Starfire wanted to bring everything she owned, which was a lot of stuff, with her. So for the next forty-five minutes, she listened to Starfire rambled on and on about how exciting she was. When she heard Cyborg calling them down for lunch, it was like an answer to her prayers. She quickly scrammed out of the room to join the others in the kitchen. She sat down not daring to look at Robin.

"Did you' all finished packing?" Cyborg asked.

Both BB and Starfire nodded.

"We're leaving after lunch."

"It is most exciting." Starfire said, clapping her hands.

"This is going to be so awesome." BB said.

And they went on and on about their vacation. After their lunch, they packed the T-jet. When they finally left, Raven had a pounding headache. Robin disappeared in the training room while Raven went to her room for a much needed nap.

She woke up hours later. She felt in rambling in her tummy. She decided that she needed a shower before she got something to eat. She got undressed and went to her bathroom. She first washed her hair than poured some lavender soap to a body sponge and washed herself.

After her shower, she felt so much better. She toweled herself dried then went to her room to dress. She opened the closet and looked inside. Everything inside was either black or dark purple with a few exception of a whites and gray. Raven sighed. Even her wardrobe was depressing. She took out a pair of black low-rise Capri and a dark purple lace camisole. Her hair was still a little damp but she didn't mind. It would dry eventually.

She made her way to the kitchen only to stop dead in her track. Here was Robin with an apron…cooking. The food smelled delicious. Her stomach lurched at the smell. Robin turned around and flashed her a smile.

"Hi, Rae."

"Hey Boy Wonder."

"I hope you're hungry because dinner is almost ready."

She restrained herself from saying that she was starving.

"Do you need help?"

"Do you want to eat here or in the living room?"

"The living room. We can watch a scary movie."

"Great. You go get a movie and I'll get our food."

"Okay."

She did as he asked and went to get a movie from their ridiculously large movie collections. She chose a couple of movies then waited for Robin. He came a few minutes later balancing a bunch of plates in his hands. With the use of her powers, she helped him put them down.

She was surprised that he made them a three course meal. For appetizer, he made a grilled chicken salad. The main course was Penne pasta with creamy chicken Alfredo sauce. And for dessert, small individual chocolate cake. The food looked absolutely delicious. Raven could feel her mouth watered.

"Look delicious."

"Thanks, let's eat."

The food tasted as good as it looked. Unconsciously, she savored every bite. Robin, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare. He couldn't concentrate long enough to eat. Not while was Raven was sitting next to him, quietly purring in satisfaction. He knew she wasn't aware of his reaction to this side of her. He quickly took his eyes off her and focused on his dinner. This was a side of Raven he had never seen before. She looked she was genuinely enjoying the food. He like that side of her. He liked her.

She was so pretty when she wasn't wearing her usual blank expression. If he liked her before, then he just felt head over heels in love with her. He slowly ate his food barely tasting it. Once they were finished, they brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen and together, they cleaned up. The whole chore was done in complete silence but neither minded.

They went back to the living room to watch TV. They sat on the couch. They chose what movie they wanted to watch. She put the movie in and settled down to watch it. She soon noticed that the Boy Wonder was deep in thought. The solemn look on his face and told her that it must be something important.

"Hey, Robin, you're okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

"You could have fooled me. Are you thinking about Starfire?"

"No."

"You're not thinking about Star?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought…I…"

"Why does everyone think that I have a thing for Starfire?"

"You don't?"

"No, I don't." he yelled.

"No need to scream. I can hear you."

He pouted.

"So if you weren't thinking about Star, what were you thinking about?"

"Someone else."

"Who? Slade?"

"No. I'm not thinking about Slade. I'm thinking about someone else."

"Is it a he or a she?"

"It's a she."

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah. You do."

"Anything special about?"

"Yeah. I think I have feelings for her. Deep feelings."

"Does she know?"

"I don't think so. And besides I don't think she feels the same."

"Did you ask her?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you can change her mind."

"Maybe."

"I'll even help you if you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then could give her a message for me?"

"Sure. Why do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her I love her and I want to be with her."

"Alright. How do I find her? What does she look like?"

"She's quite easy to find. She's quiet, mysterious, and beautiful."

**_'If you take out the beautiful part that sounds almost like me.'_** She thought.

"Okay. What's her name?"

"Raven." He whispered.

"I beg your pardon. I don't think I heard you right."

"I said Raven. As in you Raven."

"Me?"  
"Yeah you. I love you."

"That's terrible, Robin."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean you shouldn't love me."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't love you. At least not the way you'd want me to. I can't love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't."

"And here I thought you were the bravest person I know. I guess I was wrong. You're just a coward."

She watched him leave incapable of movement or speech. Was she really a coward for giving up on love so soon? Love was such a powerful emotion. She didn't she could handle it right now. Maybe she was the coward Robin called her. Maybe she'll never know what it was like to love and be loved.

"Not if I can help it."

Her mind made up, she went in search for Robin. He wasn't in the training room so she went to his room. She knocked but no one answered. Maybe he was mad at her and didn't answer. She should just leave but she needed to talk to him. She had to get this thing off her chest. She opened the door quietly and went inside.

Just like the first time she went to his room, when he was away on training and the others had invaded his room and put on his uniforms, it was clean. No a single thing out of place. Who knew Robin was such a neat freak. But it was to be expected she guest. The guy was detailed-oriented in everything he did so of course he put everything in its proper place.

Raven felt a little guilty. She knew she was invading his sanctuary but that didn't stop her from examining the room. There weren't any personal items. No pictures of his family or of his past. The walls were bare except for one that was covered with newspapers' clippings. There were only two pictures and it was one of the whole team and a picture of him and Starfire. She felt a pang of jealousy that he would have a picture of himself and Starfire alone and none of her.

"Oomph…and he claimed to love me. The nerves of that guy."

"I didn't claim anything. And I do love you."

She quickly turned around to face him.

"Robin…"

He was coming out of the shower. He wore only a white towel around his waist. His jet black hair was dripping drops of water on his bare torso. Her eyes followed their path down his chest and watch as they get absorbed by the towel.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I…uh…"

"You…uh…What?"

She hung her head down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For what I said."

"It's alright. You were only telling the truth."

"But that wasn't the truth."

"Then what is the truth, Raven?"

"I…I love you."

"If you love me then why did you lie to me?"

She sat on the edge of his bed.

"I got scared. When you said you love me I was scared."

"Scare of what?"

"I was afraid if I admit my feelings for you, I would loose control. I won't be able to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"From me…my powers. If they get out of control, you might get hurt."

"I'm well aware of the danger of your powers. However, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"But…"

"And I know you won't hurt me."

"Robin…"

"Do you really love me, Rae? Tell me the truth."

"Yes, Robin. I love you."

He smiled and sat next to her. He framed her face with his hands and stared into her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"How are we going to tell the other titans?"

"We'll deal with them when they get back."

He took advantage of their proximity to kiss her lips. Her lips tasted sweet, almost like honey. He gently pushed his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance which she gladly gave. His head began to swirl as their tongues began to battle for dominance. For now he'd let her have her way. When did he realized that they weren't sitting on his bed, he wasn't sure. He just knew that they were floating above his bed. He gently broke the kiss.

"Uh…babe…we're floating." He whispered.

She blushed and lowered them down.

"So what do you say we go out tonight?" He asked.

She nodded.

**_Author's Note: First TT fic..._**


End file.
